The present invention relates generally to a high-speed serial bus, and more particularly to a high-speed serial bus power supply device.
Interface 1394 is a high-speed serial bus standard introduced by Apple Computer. In 1995, it was certificated by IEEE. Apple named it as FireWire; while Sony named it as i.Link, hereunder we call it IEEE 1394 in general. An IEEE 1394 interface supports Plug-and-Play and Hot-Plug, which means new devices can be added and then detected by the system without system shutdown. Such an interface is featured with high bandwidth, low power consumption, small size, simple and easy-to-use 4-PIN cable or 6-PIN cable, peer-to-peer data transfer and broadcast, and multi-functional synchronous or asynchronous data transfer, etc. The interface not only saves partial cost for the system, but most importantly, it delivers a common connection approach to computer devices and consumer audio/video instruments.
In addition, a computer with IEEE 1394 interfaces enables:
1. high speed communication: IEEE 1394 enables the data transfer rate up to 400 Mbps, which is much higher than that of an IDE bus (100 MB/s currently) and an SCSI bus (Ultra3 Wide SCSI, 160 MB/s). IEEE 1394 can be used to connect high-speed peripheral equipments, such as HDDs, CD-ROM drives, DVD drives, and Recordable Drives.
2. dynamic addressing: No manual address switching is needed. Therefore, no risk of address collision exists.
3. up to 63 peripheral devices to be connected.
4. the maximum length of cable permissible to reach 4.5 meters.
As described above, an IEEE 1394 interface employs a 6-PIN cable and a 4-PIN cable for power supply signals and non-power supply signals, respectively. The 4-PIN cable is mainly designed to connect to a notebook. However, because the 4-PIN cable doesn""t involve power supply PINs, a dedicated adapter and a power supply unit shall be used together with IEEE 1394 when a notebook is to be connected. Such a design not only increases the total cost, but also results in inconvenience.
To solve above problems and attain other efficacies and purposes, the present invention discloses a high-speed serial bus power supply device, which delivers power to the IEEE 1394 interface through the leads of a USB interface in the notebook.
The inventor has been engaged in the development of computer peripheral equipments for years and introduced a xe2x80x9cHigh-Speed Serial Bus Power Supply Devicexe2x80x9d to solve above problems.
The technologies and features involved in the present invention can be further detailed in the following illustrations and descriptions.